zen_denfandomcom-20200213-history
War
Overview We all strive to solve our problems through diplomacy, but sometimes war is the only way. Civilizations are able to declare war on one another to assert their dominance and attempt to prevent other Civilizations from completing Wonders. War is a PvP contest in which the goal is to destroy the enemies' Town Hall or otherwise do as much damage as possible. War Mechanics When Can Civilizations Wage War? Civilizations can be 'at war' any time, however they can only do damage during a two hour window on Saturday called WarTime. WarTime occurs every Saturday at 2pm CDT in the US(Arendal, Grenard) servers, and 10pm GMT on EU(Loki). Only Civilizations that have previously declared war can engage in war on Saturday, you cannot wait until Saturday to declare war. If someone have declared war on you, your allies have untill 24 hours before wartime to declare war on whoever declared you war. When Can Civilizations Declare War? Civilizations can declare war on each other up until 3 days before WarTime. If WarTime starts on 2pm Saturday, then players have until 2pm Wednesday to declare war on each other. The only exception to this rule, is if you declare War on someone, their allies can join the fight and declare war on you up until 24 hours before WarTime. This allows allies to participate in war and prevents "War Sniping" by trying to declare war in the final seconds on Wednesday to prevent a nation's allies from helping. Your allies must join the battle with you on Wednesday. Allies cannot come to the aid of an aggressor civilization. How War Works Each town in a Civ must defend control blocks in their Town Hall/Capitol structure. Once all of the control blocks are destroyed, the town will fall and be registered as 'captured' by the enemy civilization. When a town hall is captured (aka a town that is NOT the capital) only that town falls to the enemy. When a civilization's capitol is captured, the entire civilization is captured along with it. In addition to the primary goal of capturing towns and civs, each structure has a set amount of hitpoints which allows it to be destroyed during war. To damage a structure, just attempt to break any block on it. If you're at war with the structure's owner, and its during WarTime, some red sparks will appear and you'll damage the structure. Continue to hit it until it explodes. After a war, structures can be repaired for half of their cost. Until then the structures remain destroyed and non-functional. Teleporting during War Teleportation is disabled one hour before war time on all MineTexas Civcraft servers. This is to prevent players from abusing the teleportation commands such as /home /tpa, etc. Respawning No matter where you set your bed. If you die during a war you will respawn in your town hall's war room. The war room is a small, blocked off room, located at the top of your town hall. You will remain in this room until your 'respawn time' has elapsed. After which you will get teleported to a random revive point, somewhere inside your town hall or capitol. You can change your re-spawn point by building a War Camp. Breaking Blocks During War During a war, towns that are at war with each other can destroy and place blocks in each other's towns, but will not be able to pick them up. (The item for the block will not drop). This keeps towns from being looted, while at the same time allowing defensive structures like walls to be breached by attackers. Additionally, all block breaks/placements will be logged and once WarTime has ended, every block broken and placed by the enemies will be restored. Chests, Furnaces, and Dispensers will be breakable, but the loot from them will not drop. The loot inside the chests will be restored when the WarTime ends. Water and Lava will not be place-able in the enemy's town. Lava and water may be placed in your town, but the damage they do may not be restorable. War Unhappiness If you are the aggressor in a war, all of the towns in your civilization will suffer a unhappiness penalty while 'at war'. The penalty for being at War starts at 3 unhappiness per war in which you are the aggressor. Additionally the difference between your civilization's score, and the score of the civ you're attacking can create additional unhappiness. For every point your civ is above your victim you will be charged 0.0001 unhappiness, rounded down to the nearest whole number. Example: Your score is 15,000 your enemy's score is 1,000. You declare war making you the aggressor. Your total unhappiness will be 3 + 0.0001*14,000 = 4.4 or 4 unhappiness. Starting a War To start a war, you must be the leader or adviser of a Civilization and declare war on another Civilization using Diplomacy. When two Civilizations are at war, all of the towns underneath them are at war with each other as well. Once war is declared, you will be able to PvP with members of that Civilization in any of the towns that belong to either civ. While PvP will always be enabled for enemies once war starts, you will only be able to damage structures during the weekend during the WarTime. Defense structures will always defend your town, even when it is not WarTime. Declaration of War In order to declare war on another civilization, just send them a diplomatic message with a declaration of war. Once the command has been issued, the two towns are immediately at war with one another. The enemy town does not need to 'accept' a war. War can be declared by only one party. Once war is declared PvP will then be enabled in each others towns, but only for members of the towns at war. Additionally defensive structures such as Arrow Towers and Cannon Towers will target and attack enemies in their respective towns. NOTE: You must declare war 3 days prior to the next WarTime. Ending a War There are two ways to end a war. * Either a civ wins the war by destroying the Capitol's control blocks * Or the civilizations reach a diplomatic agreement to end the war via a peace treaty. Winning a War You win the war either by destroying the enemy Capitol's control blocks. When you win a war, the conquered civilization's towns become Captured Towns and the civilization becomes a Captured Civilization. Losing a War As long as your Capitol's control blocks still stand, you continue to fight unless you can both come to an agreement via a peace treaty. If however your Capitol's control blocks are destroyed, not all is lost. Here is what happens to your civilization when you lose a war and become captured. * Your leadership remains in control of your towns. Your conqueror cannot destroy or ruin your town. * All of your towns will now appear to belong to your conqueror, however they will remember their old civilization and "Yearn to join their motherland". * While captured, your towns are subject to the conqueror's government and tax rates. ** An exception is made for when the conqueror goes into Anarchy. *** If the conqueror is in anarchy, your effective government will revert back to what it was before you were conquered. *** If you were in anarchy during the conquest, you will receive the Tribalism government instead. * Your civilization gets marked as a Captured Civilization and no longer appears on the top5 list. Being captured is NOT permanent. Your civilization has the option of Revolting Peace Treaty/Cease Fire Instead of finishing a war and declaring a winner/loser, the two civilizations can also agree to a peace treaty or cease fire. A peace treaty is more of a declaration of friendship, but at this time is no different than a cease fire. Category:CivCraft